marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredible Hulk Vol 1 147
| Solicit = Androids replace our nation's leaders - for the deadliest purpose of all! The Hulk takes on everybody! Extra: an offbeat Greenskin shocker! | StoryTitle1 = The End of Doc Samson! | Writer1_1 = Gerry Conway | Penciler1_1 = Herb Trimpe | Inker1_1 = John Severin | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue... A robot duplicate of General Ross under the control of the Leader prepares a Mark Twelve Sonic Depressor to use against the Hulk before President Nixon and Spiro Agnew. When an airplane carrying the Hulk arrives at the airport, Ross has the device turned on to a level that will eventually kill the Hulk. Horrified by this outcome, Betty Ross goes to confront her father and catches the impostor talking to it's master, the Leader. The Ross robot then strikes Betty, but then the Hulk smashes through the wall and destroys the Ross robot. Confused by everything, the Hulk is rallied by Doc Samson to fight an army of the Leader's robots. These robots pile on each other and merge into a giant robot that attempts to bombard the Hulk with a lethal blast of Gamma Rays. Initially weakened the Hulk is about to be destroyed when Doc Samson gets between the blast and redirects it back at the robot, causing feedback that makes the Leader's control device blow up in his face knocking him out. With the leader defeated, Ross and Talbot manage to escape from their imprisonment just before the Leader's secret base explodes. As this is happening, the Hulk battles and defeats the giant robot causing it to split apart into it's various components. With the Leader's plot foiled, everyone notices that Doc Samson has reverted back to his original form, having lost his super-powers as a result of the Gamma Rays he was exposed too. Confused by everything, the Hulk leaps away in frustration. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * "Thunderbolt" Ross Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Mark 12-Sonic Depressor | StoryTitle2 = Heaven Is a Very Small Place! | Writer2_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler2_1 = Herb Trimpe | Inker2_1 = John Severin | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = The Hulk lands in the desert and witnesses the formation of a small town, the result of an elaborate mirage. To his surprise the people in the town seem warm and friendly, however, in reality, they cannot see the Hulk and the Hulk confuses their neighborly gestures as being directed at him. The Hulk wanders around the town and realizes that everything passes through him as though he were a ghost. Confused, the Hulk finds a little girl in a wheelchair, who can apparently see and talk to him. Calling him a friend she tells him that they will talk forever. But just as suddenly as the Hulk meets this girl, she and the mirage world around him suddenly vanish. Alarmed at the sudden abandonment, the Hulk screams for the town to come back, but to no avail. After a moment of sorrow, the Hulk angrily strikes the ground, causing an earthquake large enough to register at a seismology center. | Appearing2= Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * seismologists ** Bob Races and Species: * Locations: * ** mirage town | Notes = Continuity Notes * The President and Vice President of the United States of America are depicted as Richard Nixon and Spirow Agnew in this story. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. * General Ross mentions how the Leader's mind was broken recently, that happened in . * Doc Samson loses his gamma powers this issue. He will regain his gamma super-powers in . Publication Notes * "Heaven Is a Very Small Place!" is reprinted in Hulk! #19. * As seen on page one, Story One is numbered 745-Z. * Story one is 12 pages long. Story two is 9 pages. * This issue contains a letters page, Greenskin's Grab Bag. Letters are published from Richard H. Volbrecht, Sid Harringon and (Name Witheld). | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}